


Porn Challenge Day 1

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day porn challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is woken from a very good dream... He needs his problem sorted out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I need more practice at writing sex scenes and I have seen this around a lot so why not.

Day 1 - Anal sex

Tony was woken from a dream by a loud bang. He sighed knowing he had to sort himself out before he would be able to get back to sleep, he cursed Loki for being the reason he was hard. Just as he threw the covers back his bedroom door opened. In the darkness he heard Loki muttering about ‘stupid people’ and click his fingers obviously shedding his clothes. He sat on the foot of the bed and rubbed his face. Tony sat up and moved so he was behind Loki. Loki lent his head back onto Tony’s shoulder and Tony kissed him roughly, Loki suddenly became aware of Tony’s erection. He smirked into the lust filled kiss. Loki turned and deepened the kiss pushing Tony down onto his back and climbing over him. He lent down and kissed Tony’s neck. Loki pushed two fingers inside of Tony causing him to arch his back and gasp, thankful for the god’s magic and ability to lube his fingers with a single thought. Tony rocked his body on Loki’s fingers as Loki scissoring motion them and pushed them in deeper.

“Nuhh… Y- You.” Tony gasped as Loki’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Hmm what was that Anthony?” Loki smirked brushing the same spot again.

“I… want you.” Tony moaned. Loki smirked and positioned his aching cock at Tony’s entrance, the head only just touching him. Tony moved his hands to Loki’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss as Loki pulled out all the way and slammed in hard. The two both moaned into the kiss.

“Fuck…” Tony grunted as Loki continued to fuck him hard. “Loki.” Tony broke the kiss and threw his head back and Loki moved his lips to his throat.

“Oh… gods… Anthony.” Loki moaned as he thrust. Tony fisted the sheets. Loki moved a hand down to stroke Tony’s cock and he did so in time with his thrusts.

“Loki… So cl-“

“Come with me Anthony.” Loki whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony came over Loki’s hand and Loki spilled his seed inside Tony. He pulled out and Tony watched as Loki moved his hand up to his mouth, he watched panting as Loki licked up Tony’s seed smirking at him. Loki moved and pushed Tony away from the middle of the bed and onto one side so he had space to lie down. As soon as Loki lay down Tony pulled him closed and held him.

“So what’s with stupid people?” Tony asked once his breathing had got back to normal. Loki turned his head and smiled at Tony. He could tell that the mention of ‘stupid people’ angered Loki.

 “I want sleep. Not talk.” Loki muttered and relaxed again. Tony kissed the back of his neck and the two fell asleep holding onto each other. 


End file.
